


Kropla goryczy, dwie krople mięty

by Leszy



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Angst, Explicit Language, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Slow Build, Torture, Violence
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-17 23:29:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3547754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leszy/pseuds/Leszy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(...)To Yusuf poinformował Artura o zniknięciu fałszerza. Pracowali właśnie wspólnie nad ekstrakcją jakiejś szychy z okolic razem z kilkoma innymi osobami z branży, gdy Eames nie pojawił się na umówionym miejscu. Szybki telefon do arturowego kontaktu w Mombasie potwierdził, że Eamesa nie widziano w okolicy od ponad doby. Kilka godzin i paręnaście telefonów później, Artur wiedział już, że rodzina Eamesa nie wie gdzie ten może się znajdować, wszystkie kryjówki są czyste a Cobol Engineering wystawiło pokaźną sumę za Eamesa. Żywego.(...)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kropla goryczy, dwie krople mięty

**Author's Note:**

> To mój drugi fic publikowany w internecie i pierwszy po wieloletniej przerwie, gdy wolałam czytać niż tworzyć coś własnego. Może będzie kiepsko, może całkiem znośnie, ale liczę na konstruktywną krytykę i bezwzględne wytykanie mi błędów. Mam nadzieję, że przejdziemy przez to razem ;)

_\- Jest przystojny- mruczy Mal po francusku, tuż przy jego boku. Artur odsuwa lornetkę od oczu i patrzy na kobietę z mieszaniną zaskoczenia, zniesmaczenia i rozbawienia na twarzy._  
_\- Proszę, powiedz, że to było o Cobbie..._  
 _Mal nie patrzy na niego i wciąż obserwuje budynek po drugiej stronie ulicy, jedynie kąciki ust unoszą jej się lekko w szelmowskim, samozadowolonym uśmiechu kotki nad michą pełną mleka._  
 _\- Nie jest w twoim guście, Arturze?- Pyta a Artur prycha pod nosem i znów wygląda przez lornetkę. Kolejna minuta mija im w ciszy, aż w końcu przerywa ją jego głos._  
 _\- Może gdyby mu założyć worek na łeb..._  
 _Mal śmieje się stanowczo zbyt głośno jak na tak delikatną robotę._

_Mężczyzna siedzący przy stoliku razem Domem Cobbem, nazywa się Eames- i tylko Eames, imienia brak, chyba że ma się zdolności Artura- dwudziestokilkuletni Anglik, złodziej, fałszerz, a także, jeśli wierzyć plotkom, cenny nabytek branży współśnienia, twierdzący, że podczas snu może przybrać dowolną postać. Nie pierwszy raz się z tym spotykali. Dwie roboty temu Dom i Artur przyjęli zaproszenie do współpracy z grupą Davona, z Francji i tam po raz pierwszy spotkali się z takim przypadkiem. Wtedy fałszerzem była kobieta- niezwykle pewna siebie i swojej ceny- i choć robota poszła w miarę dobrze i bez zbędnych komplikacji, Artur wciąż nie mógł zmusić się do podziwu. Fakt, Loreine potrafiła bezbłędnie i w ciągu zaledwie kilku minut kompletnie zmienić się fizycznie w wybraną przez nich osobę, ale, według Artura przynajmniej, jej gra aktorska była co najmniej podejrzana. Cel i owszem, dał się nabrać, wciąż jednak niepewnie zerkał na Loreine w ciele swojego brata, z lekka niepewnie. A jeśli chodzi o tą konkretną robotę, która była chyba najdelikatniejszą a na pewno najlepiej płatną z ich dotychczasowych zajęć, arturowa nieufność do fałszerzy wzrosła pięciokrotnie i wciąż wesoło pięła się w górę. Znaleźli do tej pory dwoje innych fałszerzy, z czego jeden okazał się kompletnym laikiem i oszustem, a drugi półgłówkiem, i Artur musiał pogodzić się z myślą, że może Loreine nie była taka zła..._

_Eames jest postacią bardzo obiecującą, przynajmniej jeśli dać wiarę referencjom, które mu wystawiano w branży. Z bliska- czy raczej z dachu budynku po drugiej stronie ulicy i przez lornetkę- nie wygląda jak ktoś z tak barwną kartoteką. Nieogolony, w paskudnej koszuli z krótkim rękawem i turystycznych sandałach przypomina raczej angielską klasę średnią na wakacjach z kredytem i rozwrzeszczaną rodzinką na karku. Od paru minut siedzi z Domem przy stoliku w zatłoczonym dość barze, prowadząc cichą pogawędkę. Gdy w końcu Cobb podsuwa mu kopertę ze zdjęciami celu, mężczyzna jedynie przelotnie zerkna na jej zawartość. Artur i Mal z lekkim ukłuciem zawodu i podejrzliwości przyglądają się jak Cobb marszczy brwi i kręci głową w odpowiedzi na pytanie zadane przez fałszerza. Ten jedynie uśmiechnął się pod nosem i oddał kopertę._  
\- Merde... _\- Burczy Mal gdzieś po lewej Artura, gdy Dom wstał, uścisnął lekko rękę Eamesa i ruszył do wyjścia._  
_Artur wciąż obserwuje fałszerza, gdy Mal daje upust swojej złości w kilku różnych językach._  
 _\- Dom zostawił mu wizytówkę- informuje ją cicho. To ją uspokaja i znów przywiera do lornetki, obserwując jak Cobb wychodzi z budynku i łapie taksówkę. Jego wizytówka była- cóż za zaskoczenie- fałszywa, ale widniejący na niej numer jak najbardziej prawdziwie łączył z sklepem odzieżowym niedaleko ich hotelu, którego właścicielka została zachęcona do współpracy całkiem okrągłą sumką. Dom nie ryzykowałby podania numeru bez odpowiedniego powodu._  
 _Mal chowa swoją lornetkę do torebki z markowym oznaczeniem jakiegoś drogiego domu mody i cmoka Artura w policzek._  
 _\- Do zobaczenia w hotelu- żegna go czule i odchodzi, jakby nigdy nic. Artur marszczy nos lekko, nie odwracając wzroku od postaci fałszerza, ignorując (nie)przyjemne mrowienie w miejscu gdzie jeszcze przed chwilą na ułamek sekundy spoczęły usta kobiety._

 _Dom Cobb był człowiekiem z natury spokojnym i nie dającym się łatwo ponieść emocjom. Artur ceni to w nim- jego rozsądek, trzeźwą ocenę sytuacji i logiczne podejście do problemów. Każdy jednak, kto znał go nieco dłużej i lepiej, wiedział, jak rozpoznać targające Cobbem emocję, takie na przykład, jak ogromną ekscytację, która sprawiała że mężczyzna kręcił się przy planach roboty niczym nakręcony bączek. Mal obserwowała go z rozbawieniem, leniwie rozłożona na jednym z foteli, a Artur uniósł brwi, zamykając za sobą drzwi pokoju._  
_\- Odmówił?_  
 _Cobb pokiwał głową i wyciągnął zza poły marynarki złożoną kopertę ze zdjęciami, rzucił ją na łóżko i przez chwilę mierzył chłodnym spojrzeniem, które nijak nie pasowało do ekscytacji widocznej w jego ruchach._  
 _\- Powiedział, że tylko kompletny idiota brałby się za fałszowanie osoby, którą widział jedynie na zdjęciach...- Uniósł głowę i spojrzał po kolei na Mal, która przygryzła dolną wargę by powstrzymać uśmiech i Artura, który wywrócił oczami._  
 _\- Wiesz ile będzie nas kosztować zbliżenie go do celu? Mówimy tu o premierze, Cobb, premierze pieprzonych Niemiec, z uzbrojoną świadomością i podejrzeniami, że ktoś będzie czyhał na zawarte w jego głowie ściśle tajne dane dotyczące wszystkich krajów Unii. Niech sobie włączy telewizor,czy coś i...- Przerwał, widząc jak oczy Cobba zwężają się w niewielkie szparki i westchnął, rzucając mu mordercze spojrzenie.- Muszę wykonać parę telefonów._

 

\- Mogłabym pomóc- powtórzyła Ariadne po raz tysięczny pierwszy w ciągu minionych szesnastu godzin. Uparcie stała przy Arturze, z rękoma założonymi na piersi i miną wyrażającą ośli upór. Artur nie mógł zdecydować, czy wygląda bardziej uroczo czy irytująco, więc zignorował ją kompletnie. Po raz kolejny przejrzał wszystkie przegródki swojej podróżnej torby, w myślach odhaczając kolejne pozycje z listy rzeczy niezbędnych do zabrania ze sobą.  
\- Mówiliśmy już o tym, to nie zajęcie dla ciebie- odparował na odczepnego, zbyt zajęty własnymi myślami, by przejmować się minami jakie stroiła dziewczyna.  
\- Poradziłam sobie z incepcją, choć była moją pierwszą pracą, robię niesamowite postępy- jak sam przyznałeś i...  
Artur wyprostował się z westchnieniem, w końcu zaszczycając ją swoją uwagą.  
\- Owszem, Ariadne, jesteś jednym z najlepszych architektów, jakich miałem okazję poznać- przyznał szczerze, rozkładając ręce.- Ale to nie jest robota dla ciebie. Nie sądzę nawet byśmy musieli schodzić na dół, a na pewno będzie niebezpiecznie i trzeba będzie ubrudzić sobie ręce.  
Ten argument powinien przemówić jej do rozsądku, ale najwyraźniej powinien to za mało...  
\- Ale Eames...- Zaprotestowała cicho. Artura ścisnęło gdzieś w żołądku na dźwięk jej tonu, nomen omen brzmiącego dokładnie jak obawy, które Artur usiłował odsunąć daleko w kąt umysłu. Odchrząknął i pokręcił głową.  
\- Eames to Eames, najprawdopodobniej znów narobił sobie długów i zaszył się gdzieś dopóki sprawa nie ucichnie.  
\- Domowi mówiłeś, że gdyby się gdzieś ukrywał, to poinformowałby swoją rodzinę- Ariadne zamarkowała skruszoną minę, widząc jego uniesione brwi.- Tak, podsłuchiwałam. Martwię się o niego i Dom też. I ty, a jeśli ty też się o niego martwisz to znaczy że sprawa jest poważna.  
I była poważna. Prawdę mówiąc stawała się coraz poważniejsza z każdą minutą. To Yusuf poinformował Artura o zniknięciu fałszerza. Pracowali właśnie wspólnie nad ekstrakcją jakiejś szychy z okolic razem z kilkoma innymi osobami, gdy Eames nie pojawił się na umówionym miejscu. Szybki telefon do arturowego kontaktu w Mombasie potwierdził, że Eamesa nie widziano w okolicy od ponad doby. Kilka godzin i paręnaście telefonów później, Artur wiedział już, że rodzina Eamesa nie wie gdzie ten może się znajdować, wszystkie kryjówki są czyste a Cobol Engineering wystawiło pokaźną sumę za Eamesa. Żywego.  
To było najbardziej niepokojące i błyskawicznie postawiło Artura w stan gotowości. Wiedzieli, że Cobol jest gotów zapłacić wysoką kwotę za głowę Cobba i jego własną, od czasu tej spieprzonej roboty Saito, ale fakt, ze potrzebowali Eamesa żywego oznaczał dwie rzeczy: po pierwsze, choć niepewne- dowiedzieli się o incepcji na Robercie Fisherze, po drugie- chcieli informacji.  
A to stawiało ich wszystkich w obliczu cholernego niebezpieczeństwa.  
Większość z nich pracowała w branży wystarczająco długo, by zdawać sobie sprawę z zagrożenia i wiedzieć gdzie przebiega rozsądna granica zaufania między członkami zespołów. To nie tak, że nie mogli sobie ufać w ogóle- w końcu wspólnie ryzykowali życie przy różnych zadaniach i mogli liczyć tylko na siebie nawzajem, nie mówiąc już o niepisanym kodeksie honorowym branży, który jasno dawał do zrozumienia co należy robić z ludźmi, którzy zdradzili swój poprzedni zespół- ale po zakończonej robocie, każdy dbał tylko o siebie. Jeśli Eames był właśnie, teraz, w tej chwili, torturowany dla zdobycia informacji o jego wspólnikach, nikt nie oczekiwał, że utrzyma język za zębami. Jednak subtelny taniec przemieszczania się z miejsca na miejsce, zmiany numerów telefonu, nazwisk i masek gwarantował im prywatność wystarczającą, by żadne z nich nie mogło podać dokładniejszych danych.  
Szczęście w nieszczęściu, jak to mówią.  
Gdyby chodziło o kogoś innego z branży, jedną z tych osób, które przewinęły się w karierze Artura, pozostawiając za sobą nikły szlak wspomnień i emocji, właśnie organizowałby kryjówkę dla siebie, Cobba i Ariadne, by przeczekać burzliwy okres. Ale tu chodziło o Eamesa. Irytującego, bezczelnego, pewnego siebie Eamesa, który był najlepszym fałszerzem, jakiego Artur znał i czymś w rodzaju przyjaciela, gdyby tylko Artur używał takich słów jak "przyjaciel".  
Rozejrzał się po hotelowym pokoju niskiego standardu, upewniając się, że wszystko zostało spakowane i przygotowane do drogi. Część rzeczy- zwykłe ubrania, charakterystyczne dla młodego mężczyzny, niezbyt wziętego prawnika, za którego uchodził tu Artur- czekała na wysłanie do Paryża, jego ulubione garnitury i część rzeczy, które nie były na tyle ważne by zabrać je ze sobą, przygotowane były do wysłania do jednej z jego kryjówek w Nowym Orleanie, a najważniejsze, czyli Pasiv i niewielka torba podróżna spoczywały niewinnie na łóżku. Wszystko zostało zapięte na ostatni guzik i pozostało tylko wsiąść w podstawioną taksówkę i ruszyć w drogę.  
Ariadne wciąż stała w bezruchu, przyglądając mu się uważnie i przygryzając wargę. Artur wiedział, że dziewczyna się martwi, i to nie o siebie, choć powinna, ale o niego i o Eamesa. Po raz kolejny uderzyła go myśl, a w ślad za nią poczucie winy, że jest zbyt młoda i zbyt niewinna do tego wszystkiego. Zbyt przywiązywała się do ludzi, podchodziła do współśnienia z pasją, jak do hobby, a nie morderczej pracy, niebezpiecznej gry, zagrażającej bezpieczeństwu jej i jej bliskich. Uśmiechnął się do niej lekko, uspokajająco.  
\- Wrócę niedługo- zapewnił.- Razem z tym pajacem.  
Cień uśmiechu mignął w jej oczach, ale minęła jeszcze chwila, nim dosięgnął ust. Odprężyła się nieco, westchnęła i strzeliła miną.  
\- No dobra, będę grzeczną dziewczynką i zostanę z tatusiem Cobbem.  
Kiwnął głową z uśmiechem i zarzucił na ramię podróżną torbę.  
\- Pilnuj go. Beze mnie pewnie od razu wpadnie w kłopoty.  
Wyszczerzyła do niego zęby, a potem, ku jego zaskoczeniu, wspięła się na palce i cmoknęła go w policzek.  
\- Wróćcie szybko.  
Nie poczuł nic.

 

\- Mam już przygotowane miejsce- informuje go Cobb w hotelowej kawiarni.- Zabiorę dzieciaki i Ariadne, nie znajdą nas tam.  
\- To świetnie- zapewnia go Artur. Żaden z nich nawet nie wspomina o adresie. Obaj doskonale zdają sobie sprawę, że Artur pcha się w paszczę lwa i może nie wyjść z niej bez szwanku. Im mniej wie, tym lepiej. Trybiki maszyny, którą Artur budował przez tyle lat z mniej lub bardziej ważnych kontaktów i informacji, pracowały pełną parą od wielu już godzin, ale minie jeszcze sporo bezcennego czasu nim przyniesie efekty. Wiedział już, że fałszerza zabrano z Kenii do Kairuanu, a stamtąd kolejnym samolotem dalej. Wiedział również o kilku niepotwierdzonych jeszcze zniknięciach w branży, ale starał się skupić na ważniejszych w tej chwili kwestiach.  
Cobb przygląda mu się zmrużonymi oczyma.  
\- Nie musisz tego robić- mówi ściszonym, jakby poufnym głosem.- Możemy to komuś zlecić. Zadzwonię do Saito i...  
Artur pokręcił głową.  
\- Saito nam nie pomoże i dobrze o tym wiesz. On wolałby zapomnieć o całej sprawie z incepcją. Prawie stracił w niej życie. Zgadnij przez kogo...  
\- Uratowałem go- Cobb pozostaje niewzruszony i tylko głęboko w jego oczach błyska coś na kształt bólu, niewyraźnie i krótko.  
\- I porządnie nam za to zapłacił- odpowiada Artur, zerkając na zegarek. Ma jeszcze kilka minut, tylko kilka minut.  
Dom kręci głową i przesuwa wizytówkę Proclus Global po blacie stolika. O tej porze, kawiarnia jest pusta, a kilku pracowników niemrawo nastraja się do rozpoczęcia pracy, popatrując na nich z źle skrywaną irytacją. Artur przez chwilę wpatruje się w wizytówkę, z trudem powstrzymując się od przewrócenia oczyma. Chowa kartonik do wewnętrznej kieszeni marynarki, nawet nie zawracając sobie głowy informowaniem Dominica, że z pamięci mógłby wyrecytować kilka numerów do Saito, łącznie z prywatnym, domowym i tym z nieszczęsnego mieszkania kochanki.  
\- Jemu też zapewne zależy, by Eames nie wypaplał nic na jego temat- Dom wzrusza ramionami i dopija kawę, rozglądając się dookoła pozornie leniwym wzrokiem.  
Artur milczy przez chwilę, po raz kolejny rzucając spojrzenie na zegarek. Wstaje, przeciąga się i rzuca na blat kilka banknotów. Przez chwilę jeszcze się waha, w końcu jednak wyciąga do Cobba rękę z niedużą kartą SIM do telefonu, kupioną tego ranka i użytą tylko raz.  
\- Jeśli nie odezwę się przez 48 godzin, zadzwoń na numer z karty- informuje go poważnym tonem. Dom w milczeniu zabiera od niego kartę i kiwa głową. Jeszcze tylko krótki uścisk dłoni i Artur wychodzi na zewnątrz by złapać taksówkę, która zawiezie go na peron.  
Stara się nie myśleć o tym, że zamierza poważnie i dosłownie nadstawiać karku dla najdurniejszego i najbardziej wkurwiającego faceta z jakimkolwiek pracował.  
Nie licząc Nasha.


End file.
